A dust collection device traps dust in the air by a filter when the air passes through the filter (hereinafter, referred to as “filtering”). Accordingly, the dust removed from the air is gradually accumulated in a state adhering to a surface of the filter.
In the dust collection device described in Patent Document 1, the dust adhering to the surface of the filter is removed (hereinafter, referred to as “dedusting”) by reversing a direction of an air flow during filtering.